talesofthequadfandomcom-20200215-history
CAT Programme
CAT Programm'e' * CAT was set up in 2009 as an extension of the CTYI course. * CAT runs in conjunction with Session 2 of CTYI. * The CAT summer course lasts for two weeks (12 days), one week shorter than its CTYI counter-part. CAT (Centre for Academic Talent) CAT originally began as a two week day programme in 2009, similar to the Mini-T's but for people aged 12-17 In 2010 CAT became a residential programme coinciding with Session 2 of CTYI. The schedules of each of the courses caused a divide in the students as they had little time to get to know each other properly. Some CTYIzen's were known to bully CAT students , truly a ridiculous act for anyone. The CATs were sometimes referred to as 'Centre for Almost Talented', because it wasn't CTYI. Some CATs, in return, were nasty to CTYIzens. Tension was high between both groups and segregation took place in both parties. It was a major blemish on the history of both programs. Huge reform in the divide took place in Session 2 2011, when the CATs returned for their second residential year. CTYIzens were less intimidating to them, possibly because it was some CATs' second year, while some CTYIzens were only in their first. Along with this, the CATs and CTYIzen's schedules were very similar, sharing activities and in one case RA groups. This meant much more solid friendships could develop between the students. The biggest revelation was the announcement that CATs and CTYIzens were worth equal points in TOGS (The Optional Game of Shifting). In the years previous a CAT was only worth 1/2 a point for a CTYI. This was the first and biggest step to CAT and CTYI being united as one. Now it is common to see CATs and CTYIs dining together and hanging out at the quad in the same groups. Traditions Kings Two "Kings" of CAT are elected every year. They are the unofficial heads of CAT. They are responsible for the "Macbeth Witches" for the girls. Usually the Kings of CAT are Nevermores (it is their last year of CAT). At the last disco, the two kings have their "final dance" to "American Pie - Don Mclean" before passing on the role to the next pair for the next year. Kings of CAT *2011: Conor Darcy (Kildare) & Simon Fitzgerald(Dublin) *2012: Monty Akpan (Dublin) & Jordan Smith (Cork) 2010: Eoin McLoughlin (Limerick) & Sam Wilson (Dublin) Once upon a CAT session, there was a bored man named James Browne, loitering in the CAT canteen, fiddling with packets of salt, of all things. As he waited, the most tremendous pun hit him like a brick in the face; Throwing salt on people: ASALTING! HA HA, he heartily laughed to himself. The next step of course, was to spread this idea, and so, armed with salt of the canteen, he targetted an unsuspecting Sam Wilson, crying: "You Got... ASALTED!" And the two were pleasently amused. Sam was so amused in fact, that he wanted in, and as it happened, he was armed with a high power camera, and an ingenius plan: to pretend they were going for a photo op, and then STRIKE. With the plan in motion, the two spread and left a trail of bodies in their wake, aSALTing over 30 CATS (some more than once!) and several Teaching Assistants. Asalting is now a traditon rapidly growing in the CAT camp. Asalting, in tradition, was carried out using the salt of the CAT canteen, however salt from any source is acceptable . One tears open the packet and chooses a target to throw the salt on, usually on their shoulder. A second person is traditionally required to be present to take a photo of the victim to permanantly capture their moment of horror. It is also recommended that the victim uses this picture of their asalt as their profile picture on facebook. Be aware asalting someone in the hair WILL spark a reaction, an asalt back or even an ultimate asalt (A cup full of salt, a newer tradition) in the hair, so make sure to laugh extra hard at them. In the absense of the originators, the new traditional targets have become the "Kittens" (New Cats) and "Traitors" (Former CATs who have switched to CTYI). Although asalting traitors does not take place often as the differences between the two groups has diminished and everyone is now seen as equal. But you are all expected to asalt all the Kittens next year :D Points Game Record Holders The highest score recorded in the points game is as follows Sohpie Kavanagh (Girls) - 21 points Sam Wilson (Boys) - 39 points The lowest score ever recorded in the points game is -198 points, this score was achieved by the holder meeting 4 sportalians (-50 points each) and 2 students of CAT/CTYI. The true identity of this student will remain anonymous for the safety of their well being. Past Winners The past winners of the points game are: 2010 - Sarah Shanahan (71 points) and Sam Wilson (39 points) Note the score of 71 points was achieved by a flaw in the snitch rule. 2011 - Sophie Kavanagh (21 points) annd Jordan Smith (21 points)